Promise to the Sun
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Mientras pudiera sentir la calidez a traves de su mano, no importaba lo que pasara. Ella estaria bien. AU. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE KARI!


**...**

**Promise to the sun**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE KARI!**

**...**

* * *

Su pie chocaba constantemente el piso. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía un ceño fruncido en la frente. Observo su reloj en la muñeca y gruño.

-Llegaremos tarde – dijo el

Una chica de cabello oscuro estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, de seguro ya está en camino – trato de tranquilizarlo

-Lo engríes mucho, Xion

La chica rio. A lo lejos se escuchó un gran saludo, ellos giraron hacia él y vieron a un chico pelirrojo Esperaba poder sentir siempre aquella calidez corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Llegas tarde Axel! – Le grito el chico - ¡Estas en penúltimo año y no has crecido ni un poco!

-Lo siento mama Roxas…

-Cállate – dijo el rubio

La pelinegra miro uno tras otro y rio. Cada mañana era así y nunca le cansaban.

-w-

Xion caminaba en medio de los dos, ella cargaba con su bolso del colegio en ambas manos, mientras que los otros dos lo llevaban en el hombro.

-Solo esta semana y tendremos vacaciones de verano – dijo entusiasmado Axel – la gran temporada de comer helado de sal marina

-Como si no los comieras todos los días – le contesto Roxas

El pelirrojo rio.

-Con las vacaciones, eso también significa tareas – dijo Xion

-Tenías que decir la palabras prohibida – replico Axel

Ya dentro del colegio, Axel se despidió de ambos chicos y fue a su salón que estaba del lado contrario. Xion y Roxas estaban en el mismo año y clase, y eran un año menor que el pelirrojo. La campana de la primera clase sonó y ambos chicos se apresuraron a llegar a su salón, no querían recibir un castigo del profesor Xemnas.

-w-

Un gran, largo y pesado bostezo salió de la boca de Axel, así como sus brazos se estiraron al cielo.

-Solo 4 días mas… y seremos libres…

-Te va a entrar una mosca si sigues bostezando así – advirtió Roxas

-¿Qué haremos estas vacaciones? – dijo Xion, tratando de cambiar el tema

-Oh, ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? – Menciono Axel – escuche de una muy buena cerca de aquí

-¡Suena genial! – Dijo Roxas – A veces das buenas ideas

-Este cerebro siempre está activo para la diversión, ¿Lo captas?

Xion con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dio unos pasos más que sus amigos para girar y mirarlos de frente.

-Yo me encargare de la comida, ustedes encárguense de las cosas pesadas, como sombrillas, toallas, pelota…

La pelinegra mencionaba las cosas que llevarían a la playa con un tono de emoción. Axel y Roxas la miraban con una sonrisa. Llegado el momento, el camino de Xion se separó del de sus amigos, pero antes de despedirse, ella tocio.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Roxas

-Oh, no te preocupes, siempre me da algo de tos cuando cambiamos de estación

-¿Estas segura? – Le volvió a cuestionar – Si quieres te llevo a casa

-No es necesario, estaré bien – le dijo – En fin, si tienes problema con la tarea, me llamas

-Ah… si gracias – dijo al avergonzado, Axel le dio un codazo y se comenzó a burlar

-Tú también Axel, puede que seas un año mayor, pero quizá te pueda ayudar

-Oh vamos, déjame quedar bien

Xion se rio y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro se despidió de los chicos. Ambos se quedaron en la esquina hasta que la chica se perdió de su vista.

-_Si quieres te llevo a tu casa _– repitió Axel, a lo que Roxas lo miro con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas – Pensé que te había enseñado mejor…

-¡Cállate! – Le grito, dándole un golpe en el brazo – Te conté eso porque me insiste tanto

-Oh vamos, si se notaba que te gustaba a leguas…

-También te lo conté porque eres mi mejor amigo…

-Pero ella también lo es, ¿No? Deberías decirle a tu mejor amiga lo que siente

-Cállate

-w-

Era el penúltimo día de clases, y el malvado y sádico profesor de matemáticas, Xemnas, como si no fuese suficiente con los 30 ejercicios que le había dejado para las vacaciones.

Roxas trabajaba con su tarea en el comedor de su casa. El lápiz en su mano chocaba con la mesa de madera al mismo ritmo en que sus ojos se movían leyendo el problema de matemáticas que tenía enfrente de él.

-Ah… odio esto – dijo tirándose sobre la mesa. Tomo su celular que estaba a un lado y chequeo la pantalla – Y Xion no contesta mis llamadas… ah…

El teléfono de su casa sonó y él lo ignoro. Sabía que su hermano, Sora, estaba más cerca de ahí para contestar.

-Sí, ya veo… oh… - escuchaba a la distancia

Roxas volvió a chequear el ejercicio y justo cuando estaba a punto de entenderlo, la voz de hermano le interrumpió.

-Acaban de llamar la familia de Xion, está en el hospital – le aviso

Al rubio se le cayó el lápiz de la mano. Al segundo después, lo único que Sora vio fue a su hermano correr fuera de la casa.

-w-

Solo se escuchaban los fuertes y constantes pasos en el pasillo. Roxas corría con la respiración entrecortada y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente hasta perderse por debajo de su cuello. La habitación donde estaba su amiga era la del mas al fondo. Cuando llego, solo abrió la puerta de un tiro y la vio. Estaba sentada en la cama, aun con su uniforme escolar.

-Xion... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sobreesfuerzo - dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro

-Ahh... por dios casi haces que me dé un infarto - dijo el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama.

La pelinegra rio un poco.

-Lo siento, no quise que te preocuparas, es que quería que llevaras mi tarea, no quiero que por un día que falte afecte mis notas...

-Tu...

Roxas le miro algo fastidiado. ¡Debía preocuparse más por su salud, en vez de preocuparse por la tarea! Suspiro y volvió a mirarla con una expresión mas relajada. Por más que eso le irritaba, era por ello que le gustaba Xion.

-Ah... no puedo contigo...

Y sin pensarlo, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelinegra y se acerco a ella hasta unir sus labios en un suave y cálido beso. Ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa y el en cambio al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo de ella y con el rostro enrojecido como un tomate se levanto de la cama.

-Y-Yo... L-Lo siento m-mucho... N-No quise...

Si, si lo quería y desde hace mucho. El rubio se excusó diciendo que era tarde y se marchó del hospital. Xion aún no salía del trance que se había quedado. Toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, aun podía sentir los labios de Roxas sobre ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrazo sus piernas tratando de esconder lo avergonzada que estaba.

-w-

Axel tenía el ceño fruncido, no soportaba el ambiente entre sus dos mejores amigos. No lo hacía. ¿Si sabía lo que había pasado? Pues tampoco era estúpido, sospechaba lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos había hablado aun. Pudo habérselo sacado a Roxas, pero quería esperar a que él le hablara.

-Ah, por cierto sobre la playa... - dijo el pelirrojo queriendo quitar el mal ambiente - ¿Podemos cambiarlo e ir mañana? Hace demasiado calor como para esperar un par de días más...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo asintieron.

Axel hastiado, suspiro y se apoyó sobre la cabeza de Xion.

-Estaré esperando los sándwiches - le dijo volviéndola a traer a la tierra.

-¡Ah! C-Claro... ehm... yo me adelanto, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas en el súper, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos chicos movieron las manos de un lado a otro. Xion dio una mirada a Roxas, que la tenía agachada y con un suave sonrojo, antes de irse corriendo.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo con los brazos cruzados, Roxas sintió la fuerte mirada de su compañero y al verla solo tembló en su sitio. Era esa mirada que ponía cuando quería saber algo.

-¡No te diré nada! - dijo el rubio - N-No es que la hubiera b-besado o algo por el estilo

Al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca. Axel tenía una cara de satisfacción en el rostro pero mezclada con sorpresa, no esperaba que su amigo tuviera las agallas de dar el primer paso.

-Oh... es duro ver cómo crecen los niños...

-¡Cállate! - le grito con el rostro rojo.

-Cuéntamelo con detalles

-hm... - Roxas estaba algo necio a contarle, pero luego de un momento suspiro, no podía ganarle a su amigo - Solo la bese y hui.

Axel solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Idiota, ¿Sabes cómo estará confundida Xion en estos momentos?

Roxas agacho la cabeza. Otro suspiro escapo de la boca de Axel.

-De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí, me encargare que digas lo que sientes - dijo frotándole la cabeza

-¿Qué harás?

El mayor rio.

-Confía en mí, ¿Lo captas?

Roxas tembló, la última vez que escucho esas palabras de Axel, termino metido en el baño de mujeres sin poder salir hasta terminar el colegio.

-w-

Era el mejor día para ir a la playa, había una gran oleada de calor, el día perfecto para refrescarse. Claro hubiera sido genial si los tres pudiesen ir y Axel no hubiese cancelado al último minuto.

Ahora ambos estaban en el tren que los llevaría a la playa. Había muchas personas en el tren y prácticamente se empujaban unos contra otros. Roxas se habían colocado de cierta forma para que Xion no quede aplastada, pero cada movimiento o empujo que le daban, hacía que se acercara más a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento…

-No… está bien…

Roxas podía oler el suave aroma a lavanda que emanaba Xion. Rogaba que el tren se diera prisa o no podría controlarse.

-w-

La playa era tan… arenosa. Roxas nunca llego a pensar que la arena fuese tan molestosa. Ni bien la piso, sus zapatos se llenaron de ella. Molestaba pero todo eso se le olvido cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Xion. Valía la pena la molestia sí que podía ver su sonrisa.

Ambos dejaron sus cosas en una zona algo más apartada, para que pudiesen estar tranquilos. Colocaron las toallas y se echaron sobre ellas para descansar.

-Esto es relajante… - dijo Xion – Es una pena que Axel se lo esté perdiendo…

-Si… - al contestarle, su celular sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de Axel

_Perdí la oportunidad de ir a refrescarme, más te vale que te confieses o te ahogare en la primera fuente que vea._

Roxas frunció el ceño. El elegiría el momento en que lo haría. Aunque aún estaba algo tímido por lo sucedido en el hospital. Si bien, en momentos podían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Con solo mirar sus labios, ese recuerdo le venía a la mente de inmediato.

-¿Nos metemos al mar? – le pregunto Xion, mientras se levantaba, pero antes de seguir, Roxas le detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

-Ehm… P-Podemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió…

Xion se le quedo mirando.

-Yo… perdona, no quise… no, si quise. Es solo que cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital… entre en pánico… no pude controlarme… lo siento

-Roxas…

-Espera… A mi… me gustas mucho – un cabizbajo y sonrojado Roxas dio un suspiro de alivio. Se sintió bien decirlo. Era como si se le quitara un gran peso de los hombros. Al levantar su rostro, se dio con la sorpresa que Xion derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas - ¡Eh! Espera… no pensé que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal…

La pelinegra lo negó con un movimiento en la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-No, no lo malentiendas… Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… ahora y en el hospital…a mí también me gustas y mucho.

Sin esperar un momento, Roxas tiro de la muñeca de Xion para abrazarla.

-Ah gracias a dios, nunca antes mi corazón ha latido tan rápido como ahora…

Y sin esperarlo más, Roxas le planto un beso a Xion. Había esperado mucho para hacerlo.

-w-

Días después, los tres habían planeado reunirse un día para ir a pasear por la ciudad. Roxas, como todo caballero, había ido a recoger a Xion para escoltarla hasta el parque donde se encontrarían.

Axel los esperaba sentado en una banca, al verlos noto que ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-¡Vaya ya iba siendo hora! – les grito

-¡Cállate! - le grito Roxas, al notar todas las miradas de la gente de alrededor – Es vergonzoso…

Axel no pudo resistirse a seguir fastidiando a su mejor amigo. Xion reía y aunque estuviera algo avergonzada, la calidez sobre su mano la distraía de todo. Esperaba poder sentir siempre aquella calidez.

* * *

**F****echa: 18 de febrero de 2014**

_¡FELIZ CUMPLE KARI!_

_Okey jugar nuevamente Kingdom hearts 358/2 es malo para la salud. Sobre el titulo... lo siento fue lo unico que me salio despues de jugar mucho. Perdoname que me haya demorado, muchas cosas han pasado desde la ultima vez que hablamos. _

_Espero te haya gustado este fic y ojala lo hayas pasado genial en este dia :D_

_Cuidate_

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
